


Desert's still gold, sky's still blue

by laughingpineapple



Category: Final Fantasy VI
Genre: Art, Black Belt and... still Machinist but looking the part I guess, Brothers, Fanart, Future, Gen, Prosthesis, Timeskipped Redesigns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26241316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laughingpineapple/pseuds/laughingpineapple
Summary: Sabin and Edgar, years later.
Relationships: Edgar Roni Figaro & Macías "Mash" Rene Figaro | Sabin Rene Figaro
Comments: 7
Kudos: 33
Collections: Press Start VI





	Desert's still gold, sky's still blue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Siver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siver/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> 💖💖💖!!!


End file.
